Pieces
by EClareObsession
Summary: Ashley Massaro isn't considered Popular. Her friends consist of Mickie James, Melina Perez, Brian Kendrick and Paul London. But when two jocks fall for her, who will she choose? John Cena/Ashley/Randy Orton/Mickie James
1. Chapter 1

Story Title: "Pieces"  
Story Title Inspired By: "Pieces" by Red  
Full Summary: Ashley Massaro isn't what most people consider "popular". Shes more in the anti-popular group. Her only friends are Mickie James, Melina Perez, Paul London, and Brian Kendrick. But when Ashley finds herself in a tough situation with two jocks, who will she choose?  
Couples: John/Ashley/Randy

Chapter Title Inspired By: "Tied Together With A Smile" by Taylor Swift

Chapter 1  
"Tied Together With A Smile"

She looked at her surroundings, as she got out of her car.

She felt as if she was the only one who wasn't laughing or talking with their friends.

She didn't have many friends. She was more apart of then "unpopular" group.

Her group consisted of four friends; Mickie James, Melina Perez, Brian Kendrick, and Paul London.

Which was her only friends. All though she enjoyed being friends with them.

She always had great times with the group, but wished to be invited to all the great parties, and hang outs.

She tended to ignore those jocks and cheerleaders, and just continued to live her life normally, with her friends.

A smile spread across her face once she saw Brian Kendrick. Brian was one of her closest friends.

The two had been best friends since kindergarten, and hardly ever fought.

The two were also inseparable, and never went out with out the other one coming.

Ashley approached Brian, and the two both had smiles on their faces.

"Hey Ash" He greeted her. She smiled, and the two then hugged.

"Hey Bri, where are you headed?" Ashley asked. Brian shrugged.

"Just going to find Paul. He didn't get a ride with me today. Melina and him have gotten pretty close lately." Brian told her.

"Ooh maybe there's a little secret relationship going on there. Wouldn't surprise me!" Ashley smirked.

"Nah, Paul would tell me for sure... well I think he would." Brian responded.

"I'd tell you every thing, well I do already."

"Same for me. I'll tell you every thing and any thing." He assured her.

Ashley smiled, she was fairly happy.

--

Ashley walked down the halls of hell, also known as high school.

She watched as all her fellow class mates walked the halls.

None of them even realizing that she was there, and Ashley knew why they didn't.

See, not many people liked her style. Her style was punk.

She always was wearing converse, and had black nail polish on.

People weren't very accepting at her school.

She finally reached her locker, and immediately unlocked it.

She began to grab all of her required books, and stuffed her lunch money away, and her backpack in her locker.

She then continued to walk to her first period class; Science.

She dreaded Science class.

During science, all of the jocks and popular people were in that class.

Not one of her friends were. She was stuck with all the know-it-alls.

She slowly made her way to her class room.

She walked in to the class room, and saw that half the classroom was filled.

There was still three minutes till class started, and most classmates waited till last minute to arrive.

She took her regular seat, way in the back row and in the corner. She immediately sat down, and took out her notebook.

She continued to doodle in it. Most people would glance at her, but suddenly look away or make fun of her, but Ashley ignored it.

She was tough on the inside and outside. All though most people put her down, she would stand right back up.

People besides her best friends weren't worth the trouble.

She suddenly looked up once she heard the loud talking of two familiar jocks.

The two most popular guys in the school, also the two meanest.

John Cena and Randy Orton. They were best friends, and amazing athletes.

Both were stars on the team, and every one loved them, with the exception of Ashley.

She rolled her eyes before continuing to draw in her notebook.

Ashley then looked up once again to see the most popular girls in the school, Kelly and Michelle McCool, enter the room.

Every one cherished the girls, and treated them like royalty. Except for Ashley.

She thought both girls were snobs. Neither of them cared for any one besides themselves.

She buried her head in her notebook, and blocked out all of the loud laughs, and annoying comments made about her.

"Aw look, little Ashley is drawing skulls in her notebook, how surprising!" Ashley had heard one of the girls comment.

She rolled her eyes and looked up to see that Kelly had made the comment, and every one around her was laughing, including John, Randy, and Michelle.

"Of course you would be the one to make that comment, Kelly."

"Well it's kind of hard to ignore such a freak like you." Kelly snapped back.

Ashley rolled her eyes and mumbled "bitch" before looking back down in her notebook.

_"If I'm such a 'freak', then whats the point of paying so much attention to me?" _She thought.

Ashley was once again forced to bury her head in her notebook and ignore all the comments.

She was sick of being considered one of the 'outsiders' or 'freaks'.

Just because her style didn't include, high heels and lip gloss, didn't mean she was a 'freak' or needed to be excluded from every thing.

She shook off her sad thoughts, and watched as the teacher entered the class room and ordered them to open up to a certain page in their books.

--

She had made her way to her locker, and was finally getting ready for lunch.

She knew she was already half way through the day, so she didn't need to feel as annoyed.

Mickie and Paul approached Ashley, both ready to head to lunch.

"How was your day?" Mickie asked Ashley.

"Good, with the exception of Science, like always."

"What did _they_ say now?" Paul asked her, they didn't even say their names anymore, referring to them as 'they' worked just fine.

"Just the usual comments, mostly about me drawing skulls? I hate them."

"Whatever, they aren't worth it. Forget them." Mickie encouraged Ashley.

"Yeah I know, it's just another day of Hell though."

"On the bright side, it's pizza today." Paul said with a smirk.

Both girls laughed as they made their way to the cafeteria.

--

Ashley, Brian, Paul, Melina, and Mickie walked in to the cafeteria, and saw the usual sitting.

The five always sat in the lonely corner by the window. All though they didn't mind, since the Populars usually didn't look their way.

They got their food, and walked to their table. On the way to their table; they received the usual dirty looks, and mean comments.

They all ignored it, and just sat down. They began eating their lunch, as they talked about their day.

Suddenly, Randy Orton and John Cena approached their table. Ashley rolled her eyes, knowing the two were bad news.

"What do you want?" Ashley immediately asked.

"Can't two guys come and join their fellow classmates?" Randy asked sarcastically.

"Uhm.. No?" Mickie answered. Randy continued to roll his eyes.

"Oh, so two of you have smart mouths, any one else wanna say some thing?" Randy asked.

"Yeah. Can't you two just leave us alone for one day? Or is torturing us really necessary? I mean, I wouldn't be surprised if it was since both of you are losers, and don't have any real friends besides each other." Paul made a comment, that pissed both of the jocks off.

Randy grabbed Paul by the collar. "Really Paul? I'm pretty sure that if you don't shut up, that no one will wanna be your friend after what I do to you."

Randy then let go of Paul's collar, and both jocks walked away.

"Just getting through another day.." Melina stated.


	2. Chapter 2

THANKS- AquaFlares21 for reviewing ! (:

AquaFlares21- I know, they are mean. & Awh thank you so much ! Thanks for reviewing! (:

Chapter Title Inspired By: "Decode" by Paramore

Please review (:

Chapter 2  
"Your Clouding Up My Mind"

Ashley walked in to her house, and saw that once again, no one was home.

She walked to the kitchen to find a note taped to the fridge.

It was written in sloppy cursive, of course it belonged to her mother.

Ashley grabbed the note, and continued to read it.

_"Ash!,  
Kyle surprised me with a fancy dinner at this five star restaurant! There's some left overs from last night in the fridge. Feel free to eat !_

_Love you,  
Mom" _

Ashley couldn't help but roll her eyes. Her mother always did this to her.

She would go out with her boyfriend, Kyle, and have Ashley eat the disgusting left overs from two weeks ago, but her mother always claimed that they were from last night.

Ashley let out a deep breath, and crumbled up the note.

She then made her way to her room.

She grabbed her cell phone and called Mickie.

_"Hey Ash" _

"Hey Micks" Ashley greeted her. "Wanna do some thing?"

_"Sure. What do you have in mind?"_

"Uhm, well can I just come over and we'll talk about it? 'Cuz my moms out again with her asshole of a boyfriend."

_"Yeah, just come over whenever." _

"Alright, see you soon. Bye!" Ashley then hung up the phone.

She continued to change in to jeans, and a black hoodie with a skull on it.

She walked out the door, and had no intentions on stopping on the way to Mickie's, that was until she bumped in to a certain some one.

"Watch it!" The opposite person yelled as there books fell on the sidewalk.

"Oh God, I'm sorry." Ashley apologized, not even looking up to see the person.

She helped them pick up their books, and then finally looked up at them.

"John Cena.. What a surprise." Ashley stated. "Of course you were the one to respond so rudely."

"Alright, you know what? I'm sorry for what Randy did at lunch today, it was stupid." John apologized.

"Oh like you care? The only thing you care about is making our life's hell.. Well sorry to break it to you, you've failed." Ashley then stormed away.

John watched her walk away, before continuing to walk away himself.

All though Ashley did believe that he was lying to her and was planning some scheme, she couldn't get it off her mind.

_"John Cena apologizing? I doubt he was serious.. Well what if he was? No he wasn't. Don't make yourself fall for this Ash." _Ashley thought.

Ashley finally arrived at Mickie's house. She rang the doorbell, and Mickie's sister Hayley answered.

"Oh, Mickie's upstairs." Hayley told Ashley, as she let Ashley enter their home.

Mickie's house was big and beautiful. Her father owned a very important music label, and made plenty of money.

Also her mother was a very successful doctor. Ashley was always jealous of Mickie's home life.

Mickie got all the love and attention that she needed and wanted from her parents.. and Ashley didn't.

Ashley made her way up the stairs and in to Mickie's room. She entered her room to see Mickie listening to some music and on her laptop.

"Hey Ash." Mickie greeted her best friend.

"Hey Micks." Ashley said, closing the bedroom door. "You'll never believe what happened to me on the way here."

"What happened?" Mickie asked, closing her laptop.

"I bumped in to John Cena, and he apologized for what happened at lunch, I didn't accept his apology though."

"Oh my God! He was definitely playing you. That's so not like John Cena."

"I know.. he was definitely playing me."

_"But what if he wasn't?"_ Ashley thought.


	3. Chapter 3

THANKS- Arinah, AshleyMassaroPhan1, WWEFan1990, and Jash4Ever for reviewing ! (:

Arinah- Thank you very much (:  
AshleyMassaroPhan1- Thank you so much for reviewing !  
WWEFan1990- I'm happy that you did check it out (: Thank you.  
Jash4Ever- Thank you ! You rock (:

Chapter Title Inspired By: "Slow Down" by The Academy Is

Please review (:

Chapter 3  
"Alright Alright, Slow Down"

That night,

Ashley sat at home, awaiting for the arrival of her mother.

She wasn't expecting her too soon, considering the fact that she never came home.

Ashley was sitting in her kitchen, when she heard the doorbell ring.

She stood up and went over to answer it.

There stood, Brian Kendrick. Ashley smiled at him, and allowed him entrance in to her home.

"Whats up Brian?" She asked, as the two entered the kitchen.

"Okay, the weirdest thing just happened to me." Brian stated.

"And what was it?" Ashley continued to ask.

"I was going to Paul's house to hang out with him.. and he and Melina were making out." He explained.

"They were?!" Ashley asked, surprised.

"Yeah. I didn't let them see me though, so he doesn't know that I saw. But when I say making out.. I mean they were_ making out_."

"Like full-out making out?" Ashley replied.

"Yeah. Like not 50 percent make out, but like 120 percent make out!" He said, half joking.

"Well, doesn't surprise me. They always had a thing for each other." Ashley responded.

"Yeah but.. I always tell Paul every thing that happens, even when I'm not supposed to. Why wouldn't he tell me?"

"He probably promised Melina that he wouldn't."

"Yeah."

"You'll never guess what happened to me." Ashley stated.

"What happened to you?"

"Today, after school, I was walking to Mickie's, when I accidentally bumped in to John Cena. Well he apologized for what happened at lunch, I wouldn't accept it though. Do you think he was playing with me, or he was serious?" Ashley explained.

"He was for sure playing with you." Ashley frowned, she was begging for John to be serious. "I mean, come on Ash, John Cena.. _Apologizing_? Never would that happen. He's just trying to get to your head."

"Yeah.. I guess your right." Ashley admitted.

--

The Next Day,

Ashley walked through the school doors. She was incredibly tired and didn't want to be at school at all.

She was wearing dark skinny jeans, and a black zip up. Her hair was curled.

She arrived at her locker and began putting all her stuff in, and taking out all her needed stuff.

Suddenly, Randy Orton approached her.

"Hey Massaro." He greeted her. Ashley immediately rolled her eyes.

"Pick on some one your own_ species_." She shot back.

"No, I was coming over here to say sorry for being such a jerk yesterday."

"Alright, whats your and John's deal? Your both apologizing? That's bull. Stop trying to get to my head.. it's not gonna work." Ashley assured him that she knew what they were doing.

"I don't know what your talking about, I just felt sincerely bad." Randy then walked away.

Ashley couldn't help but feel bad for being such a bitch to the two.

Once Randy turned the corner, he approached John.

"Does she believe your apology?" John asked eagerly.

"Half and half. I made it believable. So now that you've apologized and I apologized- It's fair game."

"Who ever gets Ashley first is the winner."

"You might as well give me the 100 bucks now. She's gonna think I'm a good guy way before she thinks your one. She'll fall for me in less then a day." Randy egoistically replied.

"Oh, you watch Orton, I got some smooth words that she'll fall for, for sure."

--

Ashley arrived at Melina's locker.

"Well hello there Melina Perez.. or shall I say Melina London?" Ashley joked.

"What are you talking about?" Melina asked, nervously.

"Brian saw you and Paul making out at Paul's last night. Care to explain?"

"Well we started secretly dating about two weeks ago. We just don't wanna make things awkward with our group. Please don't tell any one." She begged.

"Why? Every one knows you two have a thing for each other, whats the big deal if we know you two are together?" Ashley asked.

"Fine. But don't make them think it's a huge deal. And you have to tell them, not me."

"Deal."


	4. Chapter 4

THANKS- AshleyMassaroPhan1 and Arinah for reviewing (:

AshleyMassaroPhan1- Thank you so so much ! (: You rock.  
Arinah- I know, I feel so bad for Ashley. Thanks for the review! (:

Chapter Title Inspired By: "We" by Joy Williams

**Please review** (:

Chapter 4  
"On The Top Of The Social Scene"

Ashley was just about to fall asleep in her class, Math.

All though she was a fairly good student, she hated going to class.

It seemed as if every minute was an hour, and her teachers just kept talking.

Finally the bell rang, and school was out.

Ashley was more happy, since it was Friday and the weekend was finally here.

She walked to her locker to see Mickie and Melina talking in front of it.

"Whats up?" Ashley asked happily.

"Nothing, we're just talking about Melina and Paul." She answered, she then turned her attention to Melina again. "I can't believe you two are like a thing now!" Mickie admitted.

"I know. I'm so happy with him though, he means the world to me."

"Aw." Mickie responded, Melina and Ashley couldn't help but laugh.

The three girls were walking out the school doors when some one stepped in front of them.

"Hey Ashley." John Cena greeted her.

"Hi.." Ashley responded coldly.

"Listen, there's a party at Chris' place. Wanna come?" He asked, handing her an invitation. "It's tonight, every one who is some one is gonna be there."

"What about my friends?"

"You can bring who ever you want. I _really _hope I see you there." John replied before walking away.

Once he was gone.

"Oh my God! Ashley! You just got us invited to like an A-list party!" Mickie exclaimed.

Ashley just stared down at the invitation. Was she being played or not?

--

That night,

The girls were all in Ashley's bedroom getting dressed.

Ashley was wearing skinny black jeans, converse, a hot pink tank top, and her hair was curled.

Mickie was wearing black leggings, a purple dress; that ended at the middle of her thigh, and converse. Her hair was also curled.

Melina was wearing black flats, a black skirt, a hot-pink tank top, and her hair was straightened.

"This is gonna totally kick ass! Our first_ real_ party." Mickie exclaimed excitedly.

"Well, maybe it won't be all that great. Maybe these parties aren't as fun as they are in the movies and stuff." Ashley responded.

"Oh come on Ashley. These parties are amazing! No parents, no rules- what else could you ask for?" Melina reminded her.

Ashley had received a text, so she quickly picked up her phone and opened the text. It was from Brian.

_"Hey. Paul and me will be there in like 5." _

Ashley replied with a simple "okay."

"The guys are gonna be here in 5!" Ashley announced.

The girls all stood in front of the full length mirror and looked at themselves.

"We all look kick ass!" Ashley yelled.

All the girls smiled and laughed, and then were out the door.

--

The Party.

The five pulled up in front of a giant and beautiful mansion.

There were kids and cars every where. Music was blasting and people were going crazy.

"Wow." Was all Ashley could get out.

"Dude.. this is gonna be awesome." Mickie replied.

They then decided to enter the house.

Ashley was immediately greeted by John.

"Yo Ash! Your here." He said, putting his arm around her.

"Yes I am." She stated.

The two started walking away from the group.

"I'm really happy that you could make it, you know? It means a lot to me. Your a cool girl."

"Thank you." Ashley suddenly felt herself getting lost in John's eyes. "Your not so bad yourself."

John smirked at her.

"Wanna go some where quiet to talk?" He asked her.

Ashley nodded.

The two then entered the backyard.

They walked all the way over to an empty spot by the campfire.

"So, how are you?" He asked her.

"I'm good. But I have to ask you some thing."

"Go ahead" He allowed her to ask.

"Why are you and Randy suddenly sucking up to me? I don't get it." She told him.

"Ashley. I will tell you the truth right now.." He paused. "We both feel sincerely bad about what happened. We don't like pushing you and your friends around. It's not fair. You have the nicest personality.. and your beautiful" He suddenly looked in to her eyes, and felt like he was also getting lost in them. "You don't deserve all the shit that we're giving you."

"Well.. thank you. It means a lot. I was sick and tired of being.. sick and tired."

The two suddenly leaned in, and they kissed passionately and deeply.

--

Randy Orton approached Mickie, who was drinking punch and swaying back and forth to the music.

"Hey. What you doing?" Randy immediately asked her.

"I'm just chilling." She answered.

"Wheres my girl?"

"Who's_ your girl_?" Mickie asked, not knowing who he was talking about.

"Ashley." He answered. "Where is she?"

"Ashley isn't your girl?" Mickie replied.

"Oh my God, nevermind, just tell me where she is."

"Shes in the back with John." She answered.

Randy immediately walked out to the backyard.

He saw John and Ashley kissing, and he knew he had to stop it before Ashley fell for John instead of him.

He walked over to the two.

"Ashley!" He yelled.

"What?" Ashley responded, breaking the kiss.

"Can you come here for a minute?" He asked.

"Surely." Ashley stood up and walked over to Randy.

The two began walking together.

"Whats up?" Ashley asked.

"It seems like your at the top of the social scene tonight. Every one wants to talk to you." Randy stated.

"Yeah, I really think I missed some thing, because two days ago, I was considered a freak. And now you and John feel bad for being mean to me."

"Well, we figure that we're only 15 and there's no need for us to be jerks to each other. I'd rather not have you hate me through out high school." He responded.

"Well I understand." She stated. "But I really need to go talk to John right now. I'll talk to you later, K?" Ashley stated, before walking away.

Randy became nervous.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Title Inspired By: "You and Me" by Lifehouse

**Please review** (:

Chapter 5  
"I Can't Keep My Eyes Off Of You"

"Ew, whats John doing with _her_?" Kelly asked Michelle and Candice, her two best friends. The three were watching Ashley and John talk.

"I don't know. Randy told me that John and him have a bet about her. Who ever can get her to fall for them first, gets a hundred bucks from the loser." Candice explained.

"Wow. Shes gonna fall so hard for one of those guys, it'll be hilarious." Kelly responded.

"Not to be a downer or any thing, but don't you feel a little bad? Like we're really mean to Ashley and her friends, but isn't this a little too far? They're playing with her emotions." Michelle stated.

"Michelle, wake up and smell the coffee- every one is mean to her, whats a step further gonna do to her?" Kelly replied.

"It's gonna crush her.." Michelle answered.

"Oh my God, if you wanna be on that freaks side, then go ahead.. it's either her or us, and if you pick her.. your an idiot." Kelly told her.

"Fine, I'm on your guy's side for sure. I just- never mind. It doesn't matter." Michelle replied.

She still felt terrible about the bet that was going on.

--

The party was amazing, and every one had fun.

It was one AM, and Ashley was arriving at home. She walked through the front door.

She then saw her mother standing in the kitchen waiting.

"Where the hell were you Ashley?!" Her mother immediately yelled.

"I was out." Ashley simply answered. Ashley then entered the kitchen and stood in front of her mother.

"You had me worried sick!" Her mother exclaimed.

"Really? I didn't think you would even notice me gone, considering the fact that your always with Kyle!" Ashley yelled.

"Talk back to me again, Ashley! See what happens!" Her mother replied.

"Go to hell." Ashley smarted off.

Her mother then back hand slapped her across the face.

Ashley's head was turned to the side, with her jaw dropped.

She couldn't believe her mother really had done that.

After a minute or two, she looked back at her mom.

Ashley then ran up the stairs, slammed her bedroom door shut, and locked it.

She began crying hysterically. She soon realized that she had some blood coming from the corner of her lip.

She quickly wiped it off, and got in to bed.

She needed sleep the most at this point.

Ashley then continued to cry herself to sleep.

--

The Next Day,

Ashley woke up around 10 o'clock. She immediately went to take a shower.

After that, she brushed her teeth and went downstairs to the kitchen.

She then realized that there was a note on the counter. Ashley rolled her eyes, and then continued to pick the note up.

The note read;

_"Ashley,  
I truly am sorry for what had happened last night. I was just tired and I shouldn't of done what I did. I apologize. Well; I'm at your grandmother's house, I'll be back around 2 p.m. If you need me, you know you can reach me at my cellphone. I love you.  
_

_-Mom."_

Ashley let out a deep breath, and then grabbed her cell phone from her room.

She texted John. The text message read;

_"Hey, you busy?" _

John quickly texted back.

_"No. Wanna do something?" _

Ashley texted-

_"Meet me at the Coffee Shop. ASAP."_

Ashley then left for the Coffee Shop.

She walked in and ordered her usual.

She then proceeded to sit down on one of the couch chairs and wait for John.

John soon walked in and immediately approached her. He sat down on the chair across from her, with a smile on his face.

"Hey. Whats up?" He asked her.

"Nothing really. My moms out, like usual, I didn't wanna be in my lonely house any more."

"Is any one else coming, or just you and me?" He then asked.

"Just you and me, if that's alright." Ashley answered.

"Thats good. I'd rather have it just me and you."

"Okay.. There has been some thing really bugging me since last night." Ashley admitted.

"And what is that?"

"You and I kissed a few times last night, and I need to know if we're more then friends or not? Or are we even friends?" Ashley asked.

"I'd suggest staying friends for right now." He answered "It's only because I just got out of a relationship, and I need to get over that relationship before a move on to another one." He lied.

"Alright, that's understandable." She told him.

"Good."

--

Melina and Paul were walking in the park together, holding hands.

"The winter is totally kicking in, dude." Melina stated, as she shivered because of the cold winter air.

"I know, it's crazy." He replied. "Do you know whats up with Ashley and John?"

"No. It doesn't make any sense to me. I wouldn't be surprised if he was using her for some reason.. or maybe he's just a good guy now.. I don't know though. I would suggest her staying away from him, but she can't help what she feels or wants." Melina explained.

"Yeah, don't force her to stay away from him. All though I do agree, I don't trust him. I'm scared about him breaking her heart. Ashley tends to fall for guys to fast and to hard. God knows what he's gonna do in the future."

"Hopefully, in the end, our opinions don't even matter and they're totally wrong. Hopefully, both of them are happy together or apart.. as long as Ashley's okay, I'm fine."

Paul nodded in agreement.

--

Mickie was sitting in her room, all by herself.

She received a text from Brian, saying-.

_"Hey, wanna go to Ash's with me? She's not answering her phone, but I figured that shes still sleeping or whatever." _

_"Sure. Come pick me up?" _Mickie texted back.

_"Be there in like a minute." _

Mickie ran down the stairs, and walked outside.

Brian pulled up, and Mickie ran to his car, and entered the passenger's seat.

"Hello." Mickie greeted him, with a bright smile.

"Hey." He responded.

It only took about a minute for them to arrive at Ashley's.

They walked up to her door, and rang the doorbell.

No answer.

"Where could she be?" Brian asked.

"Here, I'll call her." Mickie answered, taking out her cell phone.

She dialed Ashley's cell phone number.

"Hello."

"Hey Ash, where are you?" She immediately asked.

"I'm just out with John." Ashley answered.

"Your with John?" Mickie asked, a little confused.

"Uhuh."

"Well, can you come and meet me and Brian?"

"I'll call you once me and John stop hanging, but for the time being- no." She answered. "I gotta go- bye."

Suddenly Ashley hung up, and Mickie was left confused.

"Shes with John, and she doesn't wanna ditch him." Mickie told Brian.

"Alright, I don't trust John. I don't know if I'm the only one- but I think that Ashley is gonna fall fast and hard for him, and he's not gonna be there to catch her.. shes gonna get her heart broken."

"I know. But we can't tell her to stay away from him, she'll be pissed if we do. She'll have a total bitch fit and she won't talk to us for weeks." Mickie replied.

"I know.. but this sucks."

"I know."

--

The two were laughing hysterically.

John and Ashley were having a great time together, and they had been talking/laughing for three and a half hours now.

The two were acting as if they were a couple or some thing. But both of them knew that they weren't.

--

Monday.

Ashley woke up for school. She was tired as hell, and she definitely would rather go back to sleep.

But she forced herself up, and she immediately got ready to go, once she was ready she got in to her car and began to make her way to there.

She arrived at school, and got out of the car. She walked through the front doors, and made her way to her locker.

Suddenly, Randy approached her at her locker. She was really sick of him being every where she was.

"Hey Ashley.. your looking fine today." He attempted to flirt, Ashley couldn't help but laugh.

"What do you want, Orton?" She asked.

"What do you mean? Can't a guy just tell a girl how beautiful she really is."

"Alright, you can leave me alone now. I don't take bull shit from assholes." She replied, turning back to her locker.

Randy rolled his eyes, and mouthed "bitch", he then continued to walk away.

--

Science Class.

Ashley didn't dread science as much as she used to. Now, she had a friend in this class. Some one to stick up for her.

She sat down in the way back corner, isolated from most of the class. She would still rather have it that way.

Michelle, Candice and Kelly entered the room, and sat down in their regular seats.

"Look, the _freak_ is still in this class, isn't she?" Kelly stated, referring to Ashley, every one that was in the class room laughed, except for Ashley and Michelle.

"Shut the hell up for once Kelly.." Michelle McCool stated.

"Whats your problem?" Kelly asked.

"I'm sick of you making the dumbest burns. Your completely obnoxious and your more of a freak then she is." Michelle answered.

"Sheesh, some ones cranky." Kelly stated.

"_Sheesh, some ones an_ obnoxious bitch.." Michelle said _'sheesh some ones an'_ in a high pitched tone, that resembled Kelly's voice.

Kelly rolled her eyes, and faced forward.

Michelle looked back at Ashley and smiled at her. Ashley smiled back.

John and Randy then entered the room.

John sat back in the empty seat next to Ashley. Every one was shocked.

Michelle became pissed. She knew the game that John was playing and she wasn't liking it.

Michelle believed that it was a sick bet that Randy and John had going and that playing with her emotions was wrong.


	6. Chapter 6

THANKS- Arinah for reviewing! (:

Arinah- Yeah Michelle was being sweet, but Randy and John definitely aren't! lol. Thanks so much for reviewing! You totally rock! (:

Chapter Title Inspired By: "Hate (I Really Don't Like You) by Plain White T's

**Please please review**! (:

Chapter 6  
"Hate Is A Strong Word"

Lunch Time,

Ashley was standing at her locker, putting all her books in to it and taking out her lunch money.

John walked over to her, and the two instantly began talking.

"Hey, lunch together?" John immediately asked.

"Sounds good. Can you sit at our table though? My friends are more accepting then yours- no offense." Ashley stated.

"None taken, and sure." He responded, the two then began to walk over to the cafeteria.

They entered the cafeteria, and every one's heads turned as they watched the two walk over to their table.

Mickie, Paul, Melina and Brian were already sitting there and all of them paused and stared as Ashley and John sat down.

All of them were confused and weren't understanding why John was suddenly sitting at their table.

"So, uhm.. whats up?" Mickie attempted to begin some kind of a conversation.

But no one answered, it was just in complete silence at their table. John's presence made it awkward for them to talk.

Suddenly, Ashley and John began having a conversation- just between the two of them.

They were laughing and talking. Every one else at their table was in complete confusion.

Michelle, who was at the popular table, was staring at John and Ashley. The sight of John playing Ashley made her sick to her stomach.

"What are you staring at?" Kelly asked Michelle.

"That" Michelle answered, pointing at John and Ashley talking and laughing together. "I can't let him do this to her."

"Michelle, come over here. I need to talk to you." Candice stated.

Michelle nodded and the two stood up and walked out in to the hall way, where nobody was around.

"Okay Michelle, as your friend, I'm telling you this. If you try to stop John and Randy's bet, they're going to treat you like shit. They aren't gonna let you sit with us, and your not going to be able to be in our friend group anymore. I don't want that to happen to you, but your making it happen to yourself. Your reputation is going to crash straight in to the ground if you rat out Randy and John." Candice explained to Michelle.

"I don't care about my reputation at this point, Candice! I'm sick and tired of John and Randy stepping all over people. But this time, it's different, this time they are playing with a girl's emotions. Ashley may not be my best friend, but she doesn't deserve to be hurt and let down. I'm sick of pushing people around when they've done nothing wrong at all." Michelle responded.

"Michelle, please, just listen to me. Your one of my best friends. I don't want you to be a low life and have no friends. You can't allow that to happen to yourself. Your never gonna be invited to parties, and no ones gonna talk to you."

"So your telling me that if I rat them out, your not gonna talk to me? 'Cuz, correct me if I'm wrong, but I just clearly heard you say_ 'no ones gonna talk to you'._ So your not gonna talk to me? Good. Screw you." Michelle then stormed away, leaving Candice in shock.

Michelle entered the cafeteria, and Candice did also. Candice sat back down at their table- but Michelle didn't.

Michelle approached Ashley's lunch table. She walked over by Ashley.

"Ashley, can I please talk to you?" Michelle asked, Ashley was confused, but nodded.

Ashley then sat up from the table and Michelle and her began to walk out to the hall.

Kelly, Candice, and the rest of their table watched as the two walked out.

They entered the hall way, and Ashley was still in deep confusion.

"What is this about Michelle?" Ashley asked, not expecting a normal talk.

"Okay, there is some thing that you need to know." Michelle stated.

"What is it?" Ashley then continued to ask.

"Randy and John are sucking up to you for a reason, okay?" Michelle told her.

"Whats that reason?" Ashley responded, getting a little nervous.

"They are playing you, Ashley. They have a bet going. Their bet is; whoever can get you to fall of them gets one hundred bucks from the loser. I don't know who started the bet between them, but I was told about the bet yesterday." Michelle explained.

"Your lying to me. Give me one reason why I should believe you." Ashley demanded.

"John and Randy randomly began sucking up to you? Doesn't it sound a little suspicious? And I stuck up for you in Science for a reason Ashley. I'm sick of bullying people who are nice and haven't done a thing wrong. I felt sincerely bad for what they were doing to you. I know your falling for John, I saw it at the party on Friday. Don't fall for him, neither of them, they aren't worth shit. They're worthless."

Ashley let out a deep breath, and she felt her heart break in to a million pieces.

"So.. they're using me?" Ashley asked once again, making sure she had this correct.

"Yeah.. they are. I'm really sorry Ashley." Michelle apologized.

Ashley nodded and then walked in to the cafeteria.

She walked over to her table, and Michelle walked over to hers.

Ashley was standing at the end of the table, with a disgusted look on her face.

Michelle and the rest of her table was turned, watching Ashley's table, to see what was going to happen.

"Whats the matter, Ashley?" John asked her, noticing the mad look all over her face.

"Your a sick bastard John." She stated. John began to become confused.

"Whats your problem?" He asked her, trying to play the innocent role.

"I believed in you, John! I believed that you were a better person then before! I was falling for you.. but your an asshole." She told him. "I found out about you and Randy.. what you guys are doing. You have a bet about me! One hundred dollars for whoever gets me to fall for them?! Your an asshole. That's bullshit and you know it!" Ashley yelled.

"Ashley, listen to me! I really did begin to fall for you! It was a stupid bet, and I know that! I shouldn't of ever made it, but I seriously do like you. Your incredible." He told her.

"Save it for some one who cares or believes you. 'Cuz right now.. I don't even wanna talk to you." She replied. "Go to hell."

She then stormed out of the cafeteria. John was in complete shock and he felt hurt. He was falling for Ashley.

"John! What the hell were you thinking?!" Mickie yelled at him. "Your an asshole, hope you know that!" She then stormed out of the cafeteria, going to look for Ashley. Melina also followed her.

Every one at Michelle's table stared at her.

"You told her!?" Randy yelled at Michelle.

"Yeah." Michelle answered simply.

"What the hell?! I thought you were one of us!" Randy yelled.

"Your a shallow asshole. Your playing with a girl's emotions.. I'm not gonna let that go on. I'm not gonna watch some body fall for some one and then be completely crushed. That bet may have been worth a hundred dollars.. but your not worth a penny." Michelle then stormed out.


	7. Chapter 7

THANKS- Hailey Egan, WWEFan1990, Arinah, Jash4Ever, and AshleyMassaroPhan1 for reviewing.

Hailey Egan- Thank you so much, it means a lot.  
WWEFan1990- I understand why you haven't reviewed. Candice getting released is very sad. Thank you for reviewing (:  
Arinah- Hah, thanks for reviewing. (:  
Jash4Ever- I agree, she did do the right thing. Well thanks for reviewing!  
AshleyMassaroPhan1- They are jerks for doing that. Thanks for reviewing! It means a lot.

Chapter Title Inspired By: "Sober" by P!nk

**Please please review**! (:

Hey, sorry for not updating, I just have had a bad week. I just wanna go back in time and change some thing. Whatever, I'll eventually get over it.

Chapter 7  
"Never Wants To Be Alone"

_"Day one.. getting over John."_ Ashley thought in her mind as she walked the halls.

Yesterday was the day that she had found out about the bet. She hadn't talked to John nor Randy since.

All though she had about 20 missed calls from John, she didn't even bother to answer them.

She arrived at her locker, and was immediately approached by Brian.

"Ash.. you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine.." She lied.

"If he wasn't so muscular, I'd punch him out." Brian told her, Ashley couldn't help but softly laugh.

"It's fine Brian. He's not worth the effort. I just need to stay away from him.. but I'll be fine." She assured him.

"Good, I don't want my best friend to get upset over some dumb jock."

"I'm not gonna ever be upset over him." She, once again, lied.

--

Science Class,

Ashley, once again, dreaded this class. Besides Michelle, she had no one at all to talk to.

She hated John, she hated Randy and she disliked all the populars. Michelle was the only one Ashley could even smile at.

She walked in to the class room and immediately went to the back corner and sat down.

She stared forward. She was wearing a hoodie, and had the hood on. The hood pretty much covered her eyes, and she liked it that way.

The only people that were in the classroom were- Ashley, Kelly, Candice, Maryse, Chris Jericho, Cody Rhodes, and Maria.

Suddenly, Michelle walked in to the classroom and noticed the evil eye that all the populars were giving her.

She ignored them, and walked to the back. She then sat down next to Ashley. Ashley smiled at her.

"They're treating you like dirt?" Ashley asked.

"Of course. I don't care though. I did what I believed was right, and I stand by that." Michelle explained.

Then John and Randy walked in to the room. John's eyes immediately went on Ashley.

Ashley and him made eye contact, before Ashley looked away.

Randy sat down in his usual spot, but John walked to the back by Ashley.

He sat in the seat in front of her, he then turned back to face her.

"Listen Ashley, I'll admit it- I made a bet about you, but the thing is; I really do like you now. I fell for you and that's the truth. Please.. just give me a second chance." John begged.

"John, you don't deserve a second chance. You treated me like dirt for the longest time, and then you apologized- and I believed you.. You had me wrapped around your finger.. but not anymore. You don't mean a thing to me and you never will." She explained.

"Harsh." He stated.

"Your a lot more harsh then I am. You made a bet about my emotions John! You played me, and I actually fell for it."

"It's not my fault! The bet was Randy's idea!" He replied.

"It doesn't matter who's idea it was! It matters that you went through with it. You kissed me, John! You made out with me! You made me feel amazing.. and then you treated me like dirt."

"I'm sorry. I am truly, deeply, seriously sorry." He apologized.

"Actions speak louder then words.. and your actions are by far the worst I've ever seen."

The teacher entered the room, so John was forced to face the front of the class room,

"Are you okay?" Michelle asked Ashley, in a whisper voice.

Ashley nodded. She wasn't okay, but she didn't plan on telling any one that.


	8. Chapter 8

THANKS- Arinah and AshleyMassaroPhan1 for reviewing.

Arinah- Thank you very much. (:  
AshleyMassaroPhan1- Agreed, it sucks seeing the people your trying to forget about. Thanks for the review. (:

Chapter Title Inspired By: "The Man Who Can't Be Moved" by the Script

**Please please review**! (:

Chapter 8  
"Waiting On A Girl"

The Very Next Day

Mickie was walking down the hall, with her books in her hands.

Suddenly, some one began walking next to her. Randy Orton.

"What do you want now Randy?!" She said annoyed, she didn't wanna talk to him especially since he hurt Ashley.

"I just wanted to talk to you about some thing." Randy stated.

"What!?" She responded.

"Let's talk some where less loud- more private." He added. Mickie sighed.

"Fine."

The two then went in to the janitor's closet.

"Seriously Randy- Make this quick." She demanded.

"Okay, well- ever since Ashley found out about the bet- John has been depressed and he won't talk to any one. He immediately goes home after school, and stays home for the whole day. He doesn't reply to any ones texts and he doesn't call any one back. I'm worried about him." Randy explained.

"Why should I care about what John's feeling?" Mickie asked. Randy rolled his eyes.

"And how has Ashley been? Has she been all happy and fun?" Randy replied.

"I mean.. she isn't really happy right now. She also hasn't left her house. She walks down all the halls, staring forward and not talking to any one of us. I won't lie- I'm worried. Johns the first guy to ever break her heart."

"Well John can't settle for some one like her."

"Excuse me?"

"Johns in the popular group, Mickie. He can't go for her- she's one of the outcasts, shes an outsider." Randy reminded her.

"Are you kidding? That's bull. Just because she isn't the head cheerleader or the quarterback's girlfriend doesn't mean that shes not good enough for John." Mickie replied.

"Outcasts like Ashley, and you.. aren't meant to be with people like John or my self." Randy stated. "So keep Ashley away from John."

He then left the janitor's closet, leaving a very frustrated Mickie.

--

Ashley arrived home, and ran right up to her room.

She shut the door and locked it. She turned her ipod speakers on.

She blasted music and sat down on her bed. All she did was held her cell phone, and closed her eyes.

She relaxed and just allowed the music to carry her away.

Suddenly her phone began to vibrate, which meant that she had received a text.

She immediately opened it.. it was from John.

_"I'm sitting in the front of your house.."_

_"Leave.. now." _She texted back.

_"Ashley.. I'm not leaving. I can't be moved unless you come out here and hear me out."_

Ashley sighed and rolled her eyes, she then continued to get up from her bed and leave her room.

She walked down the stairs and opened up the front door.

She then saw John sitting on the front steps, with a red rose in his hand.

"What do you want, Cena?" She asked coldly.

She then proceeded to shut the door, and stand there- waiting for a response.

John stood up and faced her.

"As I said in Science class- I did make a bet about you. But Ashley.. your amazing. The more time I spent with you.. the more I fell for you. You may be an 'outsider' or whatever the hell people wanna call you, but that doesn't matter to me. All that matters is that you are you. Your perfect the way you are, I don't need you to be a cheerleader or a girl who wears high heels and short skirts.. all I need is you."

He then handed her the red rose

"You know what John.." She said in a sweet voice. ".. that's bullshit" she coldly added. She then dropped the rose and stepped on it.

John let out a deep breath, and Ashley crossed her arms,

"Is that all you wanted?" She asked.

"You know what Ashley.. Your the coldest, most rudest person I know. Your not worth it. I'm not gonna keep chasing you and feeling bad for what I did. 'Cuz guess what Ash? People make mistakes, I'm human- I made a mistake. Learn to take the past, burn it up, and let it go. Your a bitch."

He then stormed away. Ashley couldn't help but feel a little bit bad for being so rude.

But he hurt her, he hurt her more then any one has in quite some time.

Ashley wasn't much of a forgiving person. But maybe this was one of those times where forgiving was needed.


	9. Chapter 9

THANKS- WWEFan1990, AshleyMassaroPhan1, Arinah, and Jash4Ever for the reviews. (:

WWEFan1990- I understand. Thanks for the review.  
AshleyMassaroPhan1- Thanks soo much for reviewing (: It means a lot.  
Arinah- Thanks very much (:  
Jash4Ever- Thank you !

Chapter Title Inspired By: "Crush" by David Archuleta

**Please please review**! (:

-Sorry for not updating. My computer totally crashed and I had to get it repaired. I was able to come on the site for like 5 minutes a day on my friends computer, but I never had enough time to update and write a new chapter. Sorry bout that ! (:

Chapter 9  
"Running From The Truth"

School; Lunch Time

John was sitting at his usual table with all of his friends.

"Man, you okay?" Randy asked; noticing John staring off in to space.

"I'm fine.." John lied.

John was staring at Ashley. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her.

"Dude.. are you crushing on Ashley?" Randy asked John.

"No." He answered. "Not at all."

"Man, just tell me." Randy replied. "I wanna know the truth."

"Randy.. I said no.." John repeated himself. But Randy still wasn't buying it.

Randy rolled his eyes and continued to talk to other people.

John just sat there- staring at Ashley.

Meanwhile

Ashley, Michelle, Brian, Paul, Mickie, and Melina were sitting at their table.

Every one was talking; besides Ashley. Ashley was just eating her lunch silently.

"You alright Ashley?" Mickie asked Ashley.

"I'm totally and completely fine.." Ashley lied.

Mickie was concerned.

--

John arrived home and walked straight up to his room.

He slammed his door shut, and turned the radio on.

Suddenly; "Crush" by David Archuleta blasted.

John rolled his eyes; since it reminded him of Ashley.

He layed on his bed and closed his eyes.

The song continued to play, and John felt terrible.

Once the song finished, he got up from his bed and ran down the stairs.

He ran out the front door and began to sprint.

Suddenly, he saw Randy .

"Dude what are you doing?" Randy immediately asked John.

John stopped running, and stood in front of Randy.

"What?" John asked, not hearing Randy's question.

"Where are you going? What are you doing?" Randy asked him.

"You know what Randy.. Every one told me about what you said to Mickie. Every one knows about how you told her that her and Ashley aren't 'good enough' for people like _us_. I didn't wanna say any thing to you about it, because your my friend.. but the truth is; that's bullshit! Because, if anything, I'm not good enough for Ashley! I'm going to Ashley's house and admitting how I feel about her. If you don't like me liking her.. then screw you. Because I'm not gonna run from my feelings.. I love Ashley Massaro." John explained

Randy was speechless.

John rolled his eyes and began running once again.

He sprinted all the way to Ashley's house.

He rang the doorbell 3 times.

Suddenly, Ashley answered the door.

"John! What the hell are you doing here?!" She yelled.

"Ashley.. I love you." John then kissed Ashley passionately.


	10. Chapter 10

THANKS- Arinah and Jash4Ever for reviewing.

Arinah- Lol. Thanks for the review ! (:  
Jash4Ever- haah, i agree- it was cute! Lol. Thanks for reviewing.

Chapter Title Inspired By: "I Hate Everything About You" by Three Days Grace

**Please please review**! (:

Chapter 10  
"I Hate Everything About You"

The kiss ended, and Ashley was in complete shock.

She had no idea what she could possibly say. John stood there, in complete shock.

He, himself, didn't even believe what he had just done. All he knew was that he certainly enjoyed it.

"Can you please say some thing." John begged. Ashley let out a deep breath.

"I love you." She told him. John's eyes widened.

"You don't hate me?"

"No.. I don't." Ashley said, soon a smile spreaded across her face.

The two then kissed once more, and then hugged.

--

School.

It was Friday, so most people were in a very bright mood.

Ashley walked in, her smile was glowing. She reached her locker, and opened it.

She put all her books in, besides the ones that she needed.

Michelle approached Ashley.

"Good morning there, Miss. Ashley, you seem quite happy on this _dreadful_ morning." Michelle greeted her, jokingly.

"Well I am Michelle, some thing good happened to me yesterday." Ashley responded truthfully.

"And what could that be?" Michelle asked curiously.

"John kissed me, and now we're pretty much a 'thing'." Ashley explained. "He ran to my house, kissed me, and then he came in and hung out for like two hours. It was amazing." Ashley added.

"What?" Michelle replied, with a mad expression on her face.

"Aren't you happy for me?"

"I mean, Ashley- I'm glad to see you happy, but I find it beyond incredible that you would allow John Cena to hold your heart. He wrecks people Ashley, he hurts people- and it's on purpose for the most part." Michelle stated.

"Some one seems pretty jealous.."

"Excuse me?"

"I know that you had a crush on John in eighth grade, but that was a long time ago Michelle. You need to let that go and try to remember that John likes who he likes, it's not his, nor my fault, that he doesn't like you."

Michelle was furious.

"Oh God Ashley! Can you hear yourself? It's only been a day and your ego is already up to the mountains. Jeez, get over yourself, _diva_." Michelle replied madly. "Go ahead, and believe that John is an all around nice guy, but it's going to blow up in your face because John is nothing but an egoistic asshole. Have fun dealing with the heart break."

Michelle then continued to storm away.

Ashley rolled her eyes and made her way to Science.

--

Ashley and John sat in the middle of the class room.

Michelle sat in the back, by herself.

She watched in disgust as Ashley and John smiled and talked to each other.

"John and Ashley are going out." Kelly whispered to Randy.

"I know, and I'm fucking pissed." Randy replied.

"Why?" Kelly asked. "I mean, I know shes a freak and all; but why do you care? Johns just the same as her now."

"Because he knows he deserves better then that low life. I need to snap him out of it.. I need to get her away from him." Randy explained.

"And how are you gonna do that? The girls practically in love with him."

"She won't be for long.." Randy replied deviously.

--

That night,

"Yo man, we're all going to Kelly's, wanna come?" Randy asked John, as the two talked on the phone.

"Yeah sure. I'll be at your house in like 10." John answered.

"Alright, sounds good." The two then hung up.

--

John and Randy arrived at Kelly's house.

A lot of people were there, including; Chris Jericho, Kelly, Cody Rhodes, Candice, John Morrison, Adam Copeland(Edge), and Layla.

"Hey John." Layla greeted John flirtatiously.

"Uhm.. Hi." John replied, not wanting to flirt with anyone, unless it was Ashley.

John then sat down on the couch and took out his phone to text Ashley.

(italic is Ashley's texts, and normal is John's)

"Hey Ash. Where are you?"

_"At Brian's. You?"_

"I'm at Kelly's. Who's at Brian's?"

_"Me, Brian, Michelle, Mickie, Paul, and Melina. Who's at Kelly's?"_

"Chris, Kelly, Candice, Layla, Cody, John M, and Adam."

_"That's fun. Wanna hang out tonight?"_

"Yeah. For sure. Just call me when you want to. I'll come over to your place?"

_"Yeah. Sounds good. Alright. Love you."_

"Love you too babe."

--

"Shit, I gotta go home." Mickie stated. "My parents are going out, and I have to watch Melissa tonight. I'll call you guys once my parents get home. But I'm not sure if I'll be able to hang out."

"Alright, see you later Micks." Ashley said, hugging her. "Bye."

Every one said their goodbyes to Mickie, and then Mickie was off on her way home.

--

Mickie was walking home, and she was about half way there. Suddenly, some one approached her.

"Mickie! Wait up!" Mickie then turned around to see Randy Orton running up to her.

She immediately rolled her eyes, and continued walking.

"What do you want Orton?" She asked coldly.

"Listen Mickie, I'm really sorry for what I said to you. You didn't deserve to be made fun of by me or any one else. And you are good enough to hang with me and John and the rest of our friends. I shouldn't of said what I said, and I can't take it back now.. but I hope we can be friends or what ever." Randy apologized.

"Are you sure _your kind of people_ are able to talk to _my kind_?" Mickie responded.

"Mickie.. I'm sorry. I think that your a really nice girl-" Mickie then interrupted him.

"Randy, do you wanna know what I think about you?" She stated. "I think your an egoistic, annoying, jerkish, manipulating asshole. And I hate every thing about you." She harshly told him.

Randy had nothing to say, all he did was walked away.

Mickie stood by what she said.

After all the things he had put her and her friends through- he deserved some pay back.


	11. Chapter 11

THANKS- LiveLaughLoveStandInTheRain, and AshleyMassaroPhan1

LiveLaughLoveStandInTheRain- Hah yeah I agree. Thanks for the review.  
AshleyMassaroPhan1- Thank you so much ! (:

Chapter Title Inspired By: "I Want You To Want Me" by Letters To Cleo

**Please please review**! (:

Okay dudes I'm totally excited; Silverlining16 - this video maker on youtube - is making a trailer for this fanfic! She said it'll probably be done today. Once I get the link; I'll post it on my profile. But dudes, this is wicked cool and I'm more then excited! (: Silverlining16 makes amazing videos and I'm lucky to have her making a trailer for this fanfiction.

Oh and I apologize for this chapter being so damn short, I'm working on the next chapter; which is pretty damn good. The next chapter is drama drama drama, so buckle your seat belts and get ready for a ride! lmfao.

Chapter 11  
"I Want You To Want Me"

Saturday.

Mickie was sitting in her home, watching TV.

She was quite bored at the moment. She and her friends made plans for about 6:30, and it was only 2.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. She immediately lifted herself off from the couch and went to the door.

She opened the door to reveal Randy standing there. Mickie rolled her eyes with disgust.

"What Orton?" She asked coldly. Randy smirked, he loved seeing her mad.

"Listen Micks, I need you to do me a favor."

"Do you.. a favor? Are you drunk right now?" Mickie half joked.

"Very funny.. But I'm serious."

"Tell me what it is.. and then I'll decide if I'm gonna do it."

"I want you.. to go out on a date with me, tonight." He explained. Mickie laughed.

"Oh my, you've definitely been drinking." She joked.

"Come on, one date. Whats the big deal?"

"The big deal is; I hate you. I hate every thing about you. I wouldn't be able to stand you for more then 10 minutes. Your presents makes me sick, and to tell you the truth; your not the sweetest dude I've ever met."

"Yeah, because your just _SO_ sweet." He sarcastically replied. Mickie rolled her eyes. "Okay Mickie.. I'm asking for one date."

"What makes you so interested in me, Orton?" Mickie asked seriously, with a smirk on her face.

"I like girls like you." He answered.

"I thought your kind of guy couldn't be seen with me." She reminded him of what he said.

"Yeah, but that was some thing stupid.. It was possibly the stupidest thing that ever came out of my mouth." He flirted.

"A lot of things, that are stupid, come out of your mouth- are you sure that's the stupidest one?" She joked.

"For sure." He said with a smile, Mickie also smiled.

"Well.. How bout 7 o'clock tonight, you pick me up."

"How 'bout 6:30?"

"7 o'clock." She restated, not taking any other time for an answer.

"Sounds perfectly good." He said, sucking up to her.

Mickie smiled and then shut the door.

Once it was shut; a huge smile appeared on both of their faces.

--

7:00

Mickie was standing in front of her full sized mirror.

She was wearing dark blue skinny jeans, black boots, a purple tank top, and a navy blue zip up.

Her hair was curled, with her bangs pulled back. She grabbed her cell phone and walked downstairs.

After waiting for a few minutes, Randy's car arrived at her house. She immediately got up from the couch.

She then walked out the door and made her way to the car.

Randy got out of the driver's seat, and went to open the passenger seat door for her.

Mickie laughed, and got in to the car. Randy proceeded to make his way back to the driver's seat.

The two were then off driving.

--

They arrived at a beach.

Once they got out of the car, Randy approached Mickie.

"I have a surprise for you." He told her.

He then put his hands over her eyes.

While his hands covered her eyes, he led her for about 10 feet.

He then uncovered her eyes and Mickie was surprised to see a picnic set up.

Randy then sat down on the blanket, Mickie did as well.

"Randy.. Wow." She said. "I'm speechless."

"Then lets just make a toast." He replied, handing her a can of coke.

Mickie smiled.

"To us."

"To us." Mickie responded, with a bright smile.


	12. Chapter 12

THANKS- LiveLaughLoveStandInTheRain, xTwistedxImperfectionx, AshleyMassaroPhan1, Arinah, and Jash4Ever for reviewing ! (:

LiveLaughLoveStandInTheRain- Lets hope (: lol. Thank you !  
xTwistedxImperfectionx- Omg! I'm so so sorry! I forgot to mention you in the last chapter. Oh jeez, I apologize! I really am sorry, I feel so bad now. Well, I'm really sorry. You do review alot (: lol. Thank you so much, sorry again.  
AshleyMassaroPhan1- He does scheme a lot (: lol. Thanks for the review.  
Arinah- Lmfao! We can only hope! lol. Thank you for the review.  
Jash4Ever- Thank you ! (:

Chapter Title Inspired By: "These Four Walls" by Miley Cyrus - This song is amazing! A lot of Miley's songs are great. I think it'd be a good idea if you guys checked some out (: Lol.

**Please please review**! (:

-The trailer video isn't done yet, I hope it is soon though because I'm really excited ! (: Lol.  
-Sorry for not updating for a while. I didn't mean to totally leave you guys hanging there (: Sorry.

-READ PLEASE; this chapter is pretty sad, I just want to inform you that it deals with a lot of real problems that go on in people's lifes. I tried to write the chapter as good as possible, and express what the character is going through. I apologize if I didn't write it right. I've never gone through the problems that the character goes through in this chapter, so I wouldn't know how she feels. Sorry if I didn't write it realistic.

Chapter 12  
"They Know A Secret, I Knew They Wouldn't Keep"

A Week Later,

Mickie and Randy were very close, and the two had become official.

Ashley and John were also very good. But Ashley seemed distant for the last four days.

"Hey babe, you okay?" John asked Ashley as the two walked home.

"I'm fine.." Ashley responded quietly.

"You sure? You seem distant and sad." John replied.

"I'm fine!" She snapped.

"Sorry." He apologized.

"Whatever. Bye." She then turned down her block and walked very fast.

John stood there at the corner of the block with a confused expression on his face.

Ashley walked in to her home to see her mother and her mother's disgusting and rude boyfriend.

"Well well Ashley's home." Her mother's boyfriend said, before sipping his beer.

Ashley ignored him, rolled her eyes, and put her backpack down.

"Ashley, dear, you need to make a dinner tonight for me and Jack." Her mother told her.

"It's _your_ dinner.. It's not like I'm eating it, why don't you make it yourself.." Ashley replied.

Her mother's boyfriend got up from his chair and walked over to Ashley.

"Don't you EVER speak to your mother like that! Your a selfish brat!" He yelled.

"Your not my dad! You've been around for a week, you have no right to push me around! All you do is hit me and make me feel bad about myself! Well guess what, it's over! Your not pushing me around any more! Your just another bastard that my mom is only gonna date for a week."

He then back hand slapped her straight across the face.

Ashley was beaten by him pretty much every day since last week.

Ashley fell to the ground, holding her right cheek in pain.

"Jack! What are you doing?!" Her mother yelled, as she quickly got up to run over to the two.

"Oh whatever like you even care! You let me push her around all the time!"

Ashley stood up with tears rolling down her face, she then immediately ran up to her room.

"Ashley! Hunny!" Her mother yelled.

But Ashley ignored her and continued to sprint up the stairs.

She slammed her door shut, and slid down it. She sat on the ground, leaning against the door.

She cried hysterically. She then managed to gain up her strength to get up from the floor.

She got up from the ground and walked over to her dresser.

She then proceeded to get a pair of scissors. She sat down on her bed.

Five Minutes Later,

Ashley put two bandaids on her arms, and put her sweatshirt back on.

She then got up and looked at herself in the mirror.

She was ashamed of what she saw. She couldn't believe that she was hurting herself this way.

She knew that she shouldn't be doing, what shes doing. But she felt as if she was forced to do it.

It was the only pain that she could control.

--

Ashley was walking down the school halls. She put her books in her locker, and made her way to the bathroom.

She was washing her hands when Kelly entered the bathroom.

"Ashley.. Just the girl that I was looking for." Kelly stated.

"And why would that be?" Ashley replied.

"Well I know you and John are a thing now. So me and you, for the most part, are friends now. Right?"

"Sure, I guess."

"Well I need to ask you some thing."

"What is it?" Ashley asked.

"What do you think of Mickie?"

"Shes a good friend."

"I mean.. the bad stuff. Because my group is trying to find out if she has any thing bad about her, because we wanna be her friend. And the only way we can be is if we know for sure that shes not a bad person." Kelly replied, lying to Ashley.

"Well she has a slutty side, I'm not gonna lie about that. She also is really sensitive, and can be a real bitch."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Ashley answered.

"What about Melina?"

"She is such a drama queen, and she likes being the center of attention. I don't trust her that much, but shes a friend I suppose."

"How bout Brian and Paul?"

"Paul is kind of annoying and weird. But Brian is a close friend, but he tends to hit on girls a lot, hes like a man whore." She answered.

"Just one more question. What about John?"

"Hes sweet, and I'm totally in to him.. but he gets too concerned and it annoys me. He also always wants to be with me, its annoying."

"Thanks. I gotta go now. I'll see you later." Kelly then left the bathroom.

Kelly had some thing bad planned, and she knew Ashley would regret saying that all.

--

Lunch.

Ashley was running late, so she wasn't at lunch yet.

Kelly approached her table where; Brian, Paul, Michelle, Mickie, Melina and John were sitting.

"Hey guys." She greeted them, sitting down.

"What do you want, Kelly?" Mickie asked annoyed.

"Well, I know some stuff that you guys might wanna hear.. it's about Ashley." Michelle replied.

"What is it?" Melina asked.

"Well for starters; Melina, Ashley thinks your an attention whore and she doesn't trust you. Mickie, Ashley thinks your a slut and a bitch. Paul, she thinks your annoying and weird. Brian, she said your a man whore. And finally John, according to Ashley, you get too concerned and you always wanna be with her which annoys her." Kelly explained. "I asked Ashley about you guys this morning in the bathroom, and I told her to tell me the truth.. and that's what she said."

"Your lying." John stated.

"Would I really come up with all of that?" She replied.

Ashley entered the lunch room.

She walked over to her table with a bright smile.

Right before she got there, Kelly left.

"Hey guys!" She greeted them, with a bright smile. She noticed the mad expressions on every one's faces. "You guys okay?"

"I'm an untrustworthy attention whore?" Melina asked.

"And I'm a slutty bitch?" Mickie added.

"Don't forget that I'm too weird, and Brian is a man whore." Paul stated.

"And I always wanna be with you, which is annoying.."

Ashley was in shock.

"Who said that I said that?" She asked.

"Kelly." Melina answered. "Why the fuck would you say that about us?!" She yelled.

"Okay you guys gotta hear me out, I'm having a terrible home life and I'm really messed up right now. When Kelly asked me; I decided that I really needed to get every thing off my chest.. so I just said it all." Ashley explained.

"Your a bitch." John blurted out. "Not to be harsh but Ashley.. They're your friends, and I'm your boyfriend.. You treated us like shit."

"John. I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean any of it."

"No.. you said what you felt." Mickie stated. "And I understand-"

"You do?" Ashley asked happily.

"I understand that your a selfish bitch who cares only about herself." Mickie replied, Ashley's jaw dropped. "I'm outta here."

Mickie then stood up and began to leave.

Melina, Paul, Brian, Michelle, and John followed her.

Ashley was in complete shock. She stared at the empty table, as tears rushed to her eyes.

She then sat down at the table, and put her hand on her forehead.

She then began to cry.

--

About a half hour after she got home, she was putting more bandaids on her arm.

She cried in her room, and she was all alone. She had no one to talk too.

Suddenly, there was a knock on her bedroom door.

"Come in.." She stated sadly.

Her mother proceeded to open the door and enter her room.

"Ashley."

"Yes."

"I'm really sorry for Jack freaking out on you lately." Her mother apologized.

"Did you dump him?"

"No. We're still together." Her mother answered.

Ashley rolled her eyes.

"You have no idea what hes making me do." She replied, referring to her cutting.

"What do you mean? Whats he making you do?" Her mother asked, very concerned.

"Nothing mother, It's not like you care about me anyways. This is probably the first time I've been talking to you by yourself in about 2 months."

"Ashley, I'm sorry about that. I just.. after your father died, I was lonely. I wanted to find another guy. I'm trying to get out there and find another man. Your father got sick and passed away so quickly that I wasn't allowed to prepare myself for his leaving.. I was in shock for a year after his death."

"I know.. I remember."

"I know you were only 10 when it happened, so you don't remember as much, but I tried to be a good mother to you Ashley. I've always tried to be a good mother, I just.. I'm having trouble as a single parent, that's why I'm trying to find the right man."

"Well Jack is not the right man, mom! He is a complete asshole."

"Don't you want me to be happy?" Her mother asked her.

"Don't you want _me_ to be happy?!"

"Why is it always about you Ashley Marie!? Huh?! Why is it always only about you being happy?!"

"Because I never am!!" Ashley yelled back. "Mom.. I've been miserable since the day dad died. Wanna know why? Because dad always cared about me, and he always was there for me. He would spend every day with me. He'd take me to the park, to the carnival, even to the dog shelter! He just wanted me to be happy, he cared about me so much. He was the best father ever... and then he left. He passed away and I was lonely too. You keep saying how you were in shock and how you wanted some one so that you wouldn't be lonely.. well guess what mom? I needed_ you_ so that I wouldn't be lonely, but you weren't there. You were out every night and Grandma had to babysit me. And now, your out every damn night, and I'm stuck at home. I'm sick of being the daughter that you don't want."

Her mother was speechless.

"Just get out." Ashley demanded. "Now!" Her mother then began to walk out.

Before her mother opened the door to leave, she looked back at Ashley.

"I'm sorry.. Ashley.. I love you." She then left.


	13. Chapter 13

THANKS- Arinah, LiveLaughLoveStandInTheRain, xTwistedxImperfectionx, AshleyMassaroPhan1, Jash4Ever, and CrazyWWEFreakJNH for reviewing!!! (:

Arinah- You are right (: Thanks for the review.  
LiveLaughLoveStandInTheRain- Shes not emo, shes just stressed out. Thanks for the review.  
xTwistedxImperfectionx- Thats a very good way to explain it, the "when they can't fight the pain anymore" seemed very correct. (: Thank you so much for reviewing, you rock.  
AshleyMassaroPhan1- Agreed. Thank you (:  
Jash4Ever- Thanks for reviewing! (:  
CrazyWWEFreakJNH- I know, the trailer she made was totally kick ass. Thanks for reviewing. (:

Chapter Title Inspired By: "Heartbreaker" by P!nk

**Please please review**! (:

The trailer is done, and it's totally amazing! Go to my pro to get the link! (:

Chapter 13  
"The Heartbreaker; Part One"

Ashley was sitting in the hallway, against the lockers, by herself.

Randy saw her, and walked over to her.

"Hey" He greeted her, sitting down next to her. "I heard about what happened."

"Yeah.. I messed up."

"Listen, I've made mistakes and I totally understand what happened.. Ashley, I'm here for you."

Ashley smirked, and she felt comforted with Randy, maybe a little too comforted.

--

Mickie and Randy were sitting at a bench in the park.

"Ugh, Ashley is such a little bitch. I can't believe that she betrayed us like that." Mickie rambled on and on.

"Shut up already!" He blurted out. "I'm sick and tired of hearing you whine! She made a mistake; get over it.." He yelled.

"Oh, so your on her side now?!" John responded.

"Well I'm starting to be on her side, I mean babe, your flipping out for no reason. She has a bad life right now and your not being understanding."

"How would you know how her life was?!"

"She told me that her home life sucks right now, she didn't go in to detail, but she's obviously hurting right now." Randy explained.

"Cool, how bout you go make out with her!" Mickie sarcastically replied. "Bye."

Mickie then stormed away. Randy rolled his eyes.

--

Ashley's door bell rang, and she went over to answer it.

She opened the door, and Randy stood there.

"Can I come in?" He asked.

Ashley nodded, she then allowed him to come in.

The two then sat down on the couch.

"You okay?" Ashley asked him.

"Mickie and me got in to a fight." Randy explained.

"Over what?"

"She was continuously whining about you, so I told her to shut the fuck up. She then flipped out on me, and stormed away. She went crazy for no reason, she doesn't understand any thing." He explained.

"Oh man, I don't wanna start fights between you two, sorry." She apologized.

"No Ash, it's not your fault. Shes a crazy physco. Ignore her." Randy told her.

"Nah, she's not a physco, shes just mad at me." She stated. "And she has every right to be."

"No she doesn't. Every one makes mistakes; I know that I sure as hell made a lot."

"Like which ones?" Ashley then continued to ask, asking him to go in to detail.

"Like making that bet about you, treating you like shit, being with Mickie.." He told her.

"What do you mean by 'being with Mickie'?" Ashley asked.

"There is a few- well one, other girl that I'd rather be with right now. But I blew it."

"What girl? Kelly? Candice?"

"No.." He replied.

"Melina? Michelle?" She suggested more people.

"No, it's you." He then kissed her.

Ashley didn't push him away, or stop the kiss- she kissed him back.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I told you that it was a John/Ashley/Randy/Mickie love "square" lmfao.

Well; please review, and I'm already working on another chapter.


	14. Chapter 14

THANKS- LiveLaughLoveStandInTheRain, Arinah, xxStarstruckDreamsxx, xTwistedxImperfectionx, AshleyMassaroPhan1, Jash4Ever, and XxLollipopMickiexX

LiveLaughLoveStandInTheRain- Hah yes. And SilverLining16's video was amazing! Thanks for reviewing (:  
Arinah- LMFAO!!! We're definitely lucky it's not some thing like a hexagon! Hah wow, lmao, i don't know why but that made me laugh for like five minutes lol. Thanks for reviewing, and for making me laugh (:  
xxStarstruckDreamsxx- Thank you very much (:  
xTwistedxImperfectionx- It's totally alright with me if you have the cutting storyline in your stories. I think it's a very sad thing for some one to do to themselves, and it's a topic that a lot of stories should cover. Thanks for reviewing.  
AshleyMassaroPhan1- Lol, thanks for reviewing.  
Jash4Ever- I love the video, thanks for the review! (:  
XxLollipopMickiexX- Lol, thanks so much! It means a lot to me (:

Chapter Title Inspired By: "Heartbreaker" by P!nk

**Please please review**! (:

Chapter 14  
"The Heartbreaker; Part Two"

The Next Day,

Ashley woke up, to find that she had received two text messages.

She opened her phone, and the first one was from Mickie.

It read;

_"Hey Ash, it's Mickie, if you couldn't read. Hah well.. I really miss you, and your my best friend and there's no way I can just throw our amazing friendship away. I love you, and I wanna be your friend again. If you still wanna be friends, then can I come over for some Mick+Ash time? lol"_

Ashley texted back;

_"Awh Micks, I love and miss you too (: Come over, now! lol"_

She then opened up the next text message.

It was from John, and it read.

_"Ashley, I love you and trust you with all my heart. Since we never broke up, I stayed away from all the girls. I didn't talk to one girl because I didn't want to lose your trust, we were never declared broken up so I knew ignoring all girls was a good thing. I don't wanna break up, and I hope you were faithful to me too. Please call me once you get this text message so we can talk. - John." _

Ashley took a deep breath, as guilt arose in her stomach.

She then proceeded to dial his number and call him.

"Hey Ash?"

"Hey John. I got your text." Ashley told him.

"Good. Well I wanted to let you know that I really did stay faithful. Did you?" He asked her.

That was the question that Ashley dreaded. She took a deep breath before answering.

"Yeah.. Yeah I did." She lied.

"Well that's good, do you think maybe we could just forget the past and every thing that happened this past week and just be together again?" He asked her.

"Yeah. That'd be amazing. Lets go back to normal.. 'Cuz I don't wanna lose you."

"I don't wanna lose you either. Wanna come over tonight?"

"Yeah. I'll be over at 6:30."

"Sounds good. I love you, bye."

"Love you too. Bye." Ashley then hung up.

--

Mickie arrived at Ashley's house. She rang the doorbell, and Ashley immediately answered it.

The two smiled at each other and hugged tightly.

They then went up to Ashley's room.

"So how are you?" Mickie asked Ashley.

"I'm good, John also is giving me another chance. No one else is talking to me yet. It sucks, and I know that what I did was wrong. I really do apologize."

"I understand.. But Ashley, can you tell me one thing?" She asked, Ashley nodded. "Why would you say all of that? Especially to Kelly."

"It's just.. you have no idea how much my life sucks right now. I'm going through a lot of.." She paused, she didn't know how to describe her cutting in a way that wouldn't give it away. "I'm going through a lot of _self_ problems. But I'm going to be okay" Another lie she had told, she knew she was not going to be okay.

"I get it, Ashley, I just want you to know that you may have lost some friends."

"Sadly, I know that."

--

Meanwhile,

Randy was over at John's house, the two were sitting in John's room, just hanging out.

"You and Ashley.. back together?" Randy asked.

"Yeah." John said with a smirk, happy that the two had worked things out.

"Really.. have you stayed _'faithful'_ to her?" He asked.

"Yeah I have actually. I haven't talked to any girls and haven't hung out with any. I don't wanna be with any one else but her. Also, I know that she stayed faithful, so I knew that I should too." He explained.

"She stayed faithful?" Randy replied confused.

"Yeah, she promised me that she did." John stated.

John then realized the disgusted/concerned expression on Randy's face.

"Why?.. Do you know some thing different then what she told me?" He asked.

"Yeah.. I do.." He admitted.

"How far did she go with some one else?! Who was it?!" John yelled.

"It was.. Me.. John- She cheated on you with me." Randy admitted.

"What the fuck, Randy!? Your supposed to be my best friend!!" John screamed. "How far did you guys go?!"

"We made out for a long time.. Okay? At least I'm telling you the truth instead of lying to you!" Randy responded.

"What kind of a best friend does that?!"

"One that is an idiot, and is completely sorry for doing that." Randy told him.

"Leave! Leave my house now! And don't ever call me, don't ever talk to me.. don't ever even think that their is the littlest chance that we're gonna be friends again." John stated. Randy was in shock "You heard me! Leave!" John screamed.

Randy then walked out.

--

6:30 that night..

"John, why'd you make us all come over?" Melina asked.

Melina, Paul, Brian, Mickie, and Michelle were all at John's house because John said their was an emergency.

"Just wait.." John replied.

They were in the basement. Melina, Paul, Brian, Mickie and Michelle were all sitting down on the couch, while John stood up.

John had also invited Ashley and Randy over.

Randy walked in to the basement.

He was in complete confusion once he saw every one.

Seconds later, Ashley also entered the room.

"Hey guys, whats the emergency?" Ashley asked.

"How do you not know?!" John yelled. "I wanted you all to come over so I can show you how good of people Ashley and Randy are."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Ashley asked, confused.

"You cheated on me with Randy!!" John screamed.

Every ones jaw dropped, especially Mickie's.

Ashley was shocked, she didn't know what to say.

"You were mad at me! He was there to comfort me! I had no one else. I just wanted some one to be there for me!" Ashley explained.

"You were alone for_ three days_!! How could you turn to Randy!? My best friend! You and I never broke up!"

"I'm sorry, John.. I love you."

"Oh shut up! How can you love me if your making out with other guys?!" John yelled.

"I messed up."

"You did more then mess up Ashley.." John then turned his attention to Randy. "And then there's Randy.. You were my best friend Randy.."

"I still am John! I'm still the one that you had all those memories with!"

"Best friends don't make out with each others girlfriends." John reminded him.

"I'm sorry.." Randy apologized "I'm truthfully sorry."

"Actions speak louder then words." He stated. "And your actions are beyond words!"

John then stormed out of the room, Ashley followed him.

Melina then stood up from the couch and walked over to Randy.

"Randy! Ashley's never gonna love you the way that she loves him! How could you even believe that she would care so much for you?! Your an idiot! How could you be so stupid!?!?" Melina yelled at him.

"I was just messed up in the mind for a few minutes okay, I messed up."

"Did you forget that you have a girlfriend and she has a boyfriend?!"

"I didn't- Mickie was mad at me, John was mad at her.. We needed each other."

"Oh God, shut up! Your so stupid!!"

Melina then left.

Mickie then stood up and approached Randy.

"So this is how it's gonna go.." She stated. "I trusted some one that I knew that I shouldn't of trusted. I trusted_ you_." She added. "I loved you, and you let me down. Some one always lets me down.. but I thought you were different."

"I am different, Micks- you gotta believe me."

"Screw you! It's over!" She yelled, she then proceeded to storm out

Meanwhile,

John walked outside, and Ashley followed him.

"John can you just please stop walking away and listen to me!?" She yelled.

He stopped walking and turned to look at her.

"What do you want me to say!?" He yelled.

"I want you to tell me that it's all okay, and we're still together."

"Why would I lie!?!" He screamed.

"So your gonna throw what we have away? Just like that."

"You threw it all away when you kissed Randy!"

"John! I'm human, I make mistakes! I'm sorry that I'm not little miss perfect!"

"I'm not perfect, either Ashley! But I don't go and make out with other girls!"

Ashley was about to speak but Mickie walked outside.

Mickie immediately approached Ashley.

"Your supposed to be my best friend!" Mickie yelled at her.

"I messed up, big time Micks-"

"Don't call me Micks.."

"I'm sorry. I really, truthfully, _seriously_ am sorry." Ashley apologized.

"Your a slut!"

"I'm a slut!? Are you kidding me?!"

"No, messing around with other girls boyfriends is for sure not slutty.." Mickie sarcastically replied.

"Oh please, one mistake Mickie! It's not my fault that you were being such a bitch!"

"I am not the bitch in this situation!"

"What do you want from me!? How can I make this up?!" Ashley yelled. "Hear.. free shot. Hit me as hard as you can, and then it'll all be over. Make me feel as bad as you do."

Mickie then slapped Ashley across the face.

"Thanks for being my best friend." Mickie then stormed away.

Ashley stood there, holding the side of her face.

She was in complete shock, especially since Mickie was still mad.


	15. Chapter 15

THANKS- Arinah, XxLollipopMickiexX, Jash4Ever, and xTwistedxImperfectionx for reviewing.

Arinah- Lol, thanks so much! (:  
XxLollipopMickiexX- Thank you so much for reviewing (:  
Jash4Ever- Thanks for reviewing! It means a lot!  
xTwistedxImperfectionx- Awh, thank you so much (:

Chapter Title Inspired By: "How To Save A Life" by The Fray

**Please please review**! (:

Chapter 15  
"I Lost A Friend"

Once she arrived home, she immediately went up to her room.

She then turned on her ipod player, and blasted the song "Pieces" by Red.

She grabbed a pair of scissors, and proceeded to do the one thing that she knew she shouldn't be doing.

--

Ashley covered her arm with three new bandaids, and sat in her bed.

She sat there, crying hysterically. Not only did she lose her friends, but she was forced to deal with a self problem by herself.

There was no one there for her, she had no support. No one knew that she was doing this.. so how could she even get help?

No one was going to listen, no one was going to help her. She was alone and scared.

But the worst part about it was.. she was scared of herself.

--

The Next Morning.

Ashley awoke in her room, alone; like usual. She got up from her bed and made her way downstairs.

Her mother was sitting in the kitchen by herself, without her jackass of a boyfriend.

"Good morning Ashley." Her mother greeted her daughter, who wasn't in the greatest mood- obviously.

"Hi." Ashley coldly replied. "Wheres Jack?" Ashley asked, as she opened up the fridge.

"He's coming over in a few minutes and then we're going to go out." Her mom answered.

Ashley couldn't help but roll her eyes, she hated Jack, and never wanted him around.

"Don't tell him I'm here.." Ashley demanded, as she closed the fridge.

"Why do you hate him so much, Ashley? What has he even done wrong to you?" Her mother asked.

"What?! I think it's pretty self explanatory, mother! He beats me! Hates a strong word, but I truly _hate _him."

"Just.. I know that what he does is wrong, and it hurts you. But Ashley.. I love him, I love him so much and I really just want you to remember that I need to have a life to. I need to have fun and I need to be happy. Your not the center of the world." her mother explained.

"I know I'm not! But hes hurting me and a _normal_ mother would stop that! But then again, nothings normal about this family! My dads dead, your never home, and I have no life, whats so ever!" Ashley screamed.

"Ashley! You need to calm down! Your over exaggerating every thing!" Her mother complained.

"Why don't you just go run off with Jack.. It's better if I'm out of the picture anyways. Jack hates me.. _You_ hate me.."

"I do not hate you, Ashley. Not even a little bit. Your the most important person I have in my life." She stated.

"Then why are you letting this man hurt me? If I mean _so much_.. then why are you allowing some guy to hurt me?"

Suddenly, the front door opened and there appeared Jack- the last person that Ashley even wanted to see.

Ashley rolled her eyes, and turned away. She didn't even wanna make eye contact with him, he was her worst enemy.

"Hi Jack. Can you wait outside? I'm having a conversation with my daughter." Ashley's mother kindly asked.

"Why? Is that little bitch whining again?" Jack asked, rudely.

"Jack- please.. Just give me a few minutes." She begged as Jack moved closer.

"Why don't you just let me deal with her? I can put her in place."

Jack then grabbed Ashley's arm and forced her to face him.

"Jack!" Her mother screamed right before Jack smacked Ashley across the face.

Ashley layed on the floor, hardly knowing what had just happened, it all had taken her by surprise.

She had suspected that her mother would of stopped him- but no, her mom just stood there.

Her mother had allowed him to smack her across the face, once again.

"Jack! What the hell are you doing?! That is my daughter! Get away from her!" Miss. Massaro screamed as she pushed Jack away.

She then proceeded to kneel on the ground, and help Ashley.

"Honey, are you okay? Can you hear me?" Her mother asked, worried for her daughter.

Ashley sat up and gave her mother that most mad/sad/hurt facial expression ever.

"Don't ever talk to me again. Don't you EVER talk to me again." Ashley repeated.

She then stood up from the ground and ran up to her room.

She slammed the door shut, and slid down it crying.

--

School.

Ashley walked through the doors. She saw Melina, Mickie, John, Brian, Paul, and Michelle all talking by Mickie's locker.

She approached them with a smile. They all gave her the meanest look and then walked away.

Michelle was the only one that stood there, she approached Ashley, while every one else walked away.

"Ashley.. Why in hell would you do what you did? You messed up bad- _real_ bad."

"I know I did, Michelle. Just tell me one thing, are they ever gonna forgive me?" Ashley asked.

"That's a hard one Ash. They are in such shock for what you did, I'm not gonna lie- I am too. I don't even know if I can be your friend."

"Please Michelle.. I need some one right now. If you even had the slightest idea of what I was going through.. you would know that I need some one." Ashley explained.

"Tell me what your going through then." Michelle demanded.

"No I just.. I need some one or I can't get through it."

"Get through what?!" Michelle yelled, demanding an answer.

"Seriously Michelle! You do not need to know!"

"Then I don't need to help you!" Michelle replied.

Ashley stood there, just frozen, she then walked away- leaving a confused Michelle.

Ashley arrived in Science. She walked in to see John staring at her with the meanest look.

The two made eye contact before Ashley quickly looked away.

She then sat down in the back corner and grabbed her notebook and put it on her desk.

She doodled, and just ignored every single person in the class room.

Ignoring people was one of her "talents". She was good at shutting the world out.

--

Lunch Time.

Ashley walked in to the cafeteria and over looked every thing.

Every one was at their only tables, talking to their own friends and actually having a decent time.

Ashley looked at her usual table and saw that every one at it was giving her the most meanest look.

She sighed and walked out of the cafeteria. She threw out her lunch and made her way to the bathroom.

Once she walked in, she made sure that no one was in the bathroom and then proceeded to grab a pair of scissors from her back pack.

She looked at herself in the mirror, with tears in her eyes- she put the scissors to her wrist and slowly allowed pressure to be put on it.

She began to cry hysterically as she made the second cut. Suddenly the bathroom door swung opened and Ashley was frozen.

She immediately put the scissors in her back pack, and tried to cover all the blood that was in the sick.

"Hi.. I'm Maria." (It's Maria from WWE lol.) A girl that Ashley had never seen, greeted her. "Oh my God! What happened?" Maria asked, referring to all the blood.

"Nothing- It's none of your business!" Ashley snapped, she then stormed out of the bathroom.

Maria couldn't help but feel worried for the girl. She made her way back to the cafeteria.

Maria knew that Ashley always sat with certain people, and she knew who they were, so Maria made her way over to Ashley's table.

"Uhm hi, Michelle- right?" Maria said, staring at Michelle.

"Uhm yes?" Michelle replied.

"Can I talk to you in private?"

"Sure." Michelle stated, really confused.

She then stood up and the two went out in to the hallway.

"What did you want to talk about?" Michelle asked

"Okay, your friends with that Ashley girl, right?"

"Well I mean- yeah I guess." She answered.

"So I was walking in to the bathroom and I saw Ashley putting scissors in to her backpack and there was blood all over the sink. Once I asked her about the blood she claimed that it was none of my business and stormed out. I don't wanna like get all nosey and what not- but I think shes hurting herself- I could be wrong though." Maria explained.

Michelle was in shock.

"Thanks for letting me know." Michelle replied.

Maria nodded and the two went their separate ways.

Michelle couldn't even begin to believe that Ashley would do that to herself.

Once Michelle arrived at the table, every one asked her what Maria wanted to know.

"It's none of your business guys- just don't worry about it." Michelle didn't wanna tell any one.

--

Every one was leaving the school, since the school day was finally over.

Not one person was in the halls- Ashley had just closed her locker and was making her way down the hallway.

"Ashley!" Michelle yelled. Ashley turned around and saw Michelle.

"What do you want?" Ashley asked.

Michelle approached Ashley. No one was in the hall way, so Michelle was able to come right out and say it.

"Are you hurting yourself?" Michelle immediately asked.

"What?" Ashley replied, confused.

"Do you cut yourself?"

Ashley dreaded that question and never wanted it to come up.

"No! Why would I do that!?" She yelled.

"'Cuz some girl saw you cutting yourself!" Michelle exclaimed.

"Well I don't!" She snapped.

"Then why do you always wear sweatshirts and long sleeved t-shirts?!"

"Because I get cold easily!" Ashley replied.

"It's pretty freaking hot in here right now, so why don't you take off your sweatshirt?!"

"Maybe because I don't want to!" Ashley yelled back.

"Show me your arms." Michelle demanded. "If there is not one thing wrong with you, then show me your God damn arms."

"No... I don't want to." Ashley then turned and began to walk away.

"How are you ever gonna stop if you don't get help? Just show me your arm.. if there's nothing wrong.. then show me your arm." Michelle begged.

Ashley stopped walking and face Michelle.

"Please." Michelle begged.

Ashley couldn't help but cry, she then walked back over to Michelle.

She rolled up her sleeves on her sweatshirt.

Both arms had at least 20 cuts, all together she had almost 40 cuts. Michelle's jaw dropped, and she immediately covered her mouth with one of her hands.

"Oh my God Ashley.." Michelle said in a whisper tone. Ashley cried harder and harder.


	16. Chapter 16

THANKS- XxLollipopMickiexX, WWEFan182, LiveLaughLoveStandInTheRain, NostalgiaFan2 and AshleyMassaroPhan1 for reviewing (:

XxLollipopMickiexX- Thank you so much (:  
WWEFan182- Thank you so much for reviewing! (:  
LiveLaughLoveStandInTheRain- It is sad, thanks for the review.  
NostalgiaFan2- Thank you! (:  
AshleyMassaroPhan1- Thank you so so much (:

Chapter Title Inspired By: "Beauty From Pain" by Superchick.

**Please please review**! (:

Chapter 16  
"Beauty From Pain"

"You've got to stop, Ashley. You really need to stop. And you need to go to a counselor." Michelle said, with tears in her eyes.

"No." She quickly replied. "How about I make you a deal.. If I don't cut anymore, then this stays between you and me."

Michelle didn't know if this was the right thing to do, but she knew that she needed to allow Ashley to get over this, and stop cutting.

"Fine.. Deal." Michelle responded, Ashley and her then proceeded to hug tightly.

That day, Ashley arrived at home and went up the stairs. She had made a promise to Michelle that she wasn't going to cut.

But Ashley was not going to keep that promise, once she got home she immediately cut herself twice.

For some reason, she needed to cut herself, it was the only pain that she was able to control and she couldn't stop.

She played a bunch of songs while she layed in her bed. "Beauty From Pain" was playing as she cried hysterically.

--

School.

Ashley walked in to the school with dark blue jeans, and black zip up with her hood up. She was also wearing her converse.

She had her hair down and straightened. She also had her lip ring in (Like every day.)

She approached her locker and put her books in, she saw that Michelle was walking towards her.

"Hi Ashley." She greeted her. Ashley was not in the mood for talking.

"Hi." She replied, not really in to the conversation that Michelle was about to start.

Ashley knew that since Michelle knew her secret, Michelle was not going to stop asking her about it.

"Well uhm, did you stop?" Michelle asked, trying to keep her voice as quiet as possible.

"Yeah.." Ashley, immediately, lied.

"Just tell me the truth, I promise I won't be mad." Michelle begged, she just wanted to help Ashley.

"How many times can I say it, Michelle?! I'm fine! Why are you all over me with questions! Your not my friend, you never were my friend and you'll never be my friend! Now just leave me alone!" Ashley snapped, she then stormed away.

Michelle was in complete shock as she watched Ashley quickly walk down the hall.

--

Ashley was walking home, with her hood up. She was looking down at her feet the entire way home.

Suddenly, some one pulled up next to her.

"Hey." He yelled out from the car, it was some one quite familiar.

"Hi." Ashley replied, as she stopped walking. "You look familiar- Do I know you?"

"Yeah. I'm Mickie's cousin- Tyler Kyte, and your Ashley?" He replied.

"Oh yeah, I remember you now. And yes, I'm Ashley."

"Do you wanna a ride home?" He asked her, in a very friendly voice.

Ashley thought about it for a minute before she could come up with a correct answer.

"Sure." She answered, she then got in to the passenger seat of his car.

--

The two were driving, with out any music. Ashley felt very thankful towards him, he seemed very nice.

"So- how are you? Last time I saw you was in eighth grade at Mickie's graduation party." Ashley stated, Tyler laughed at the memories.

"Her graduation party was out of control." He paused "Remember when me and you kissed?" He asked.

"Oh my God, yeah." Ashley responded smiling, the two then laughed. "You were my first kiss." She said with a smile.

"And you were mine. Well unless you count in preschool when this girl Becky tackled me and kissed my entire face." Ashley laughed. "Nah I'm just kidding, you were my first kiss."

Tyler then pulled up in front of Ashley's home.

"Well here's my house."

"Here it is." Tyler joked with a response. Ashley smiled.

"Thanks for the ride. I'll talk to you later. Bye!" She then exited the car.

She proceeded to enter her home, and Tyler couldn't help but smile as he watched her.

--

School.

Michelle watched as Ashley stood over at her locker.

Michelle continued to watch as Kelly and Candice walked up to Ashley.

"Hey freak, any more skulls your gonna draw?" Kelly made fun of Ashley, Candice laughed.

The two girls then walked away. Michelle watched as Ashley's eyes got watery.

Ashley then ran off to the bathroom. Michelle knew she had to follow.

Ashley walked in to the bathroom

When Michelle was walking to the bathroom, Melina stopped her.

"Hey, I need to talk to you." Melina told Michelle.

Michelle ignored her, and continued to walk.

Melina followed her though, once they reached the bathroom- Melina walked in first.

Melina was in complete shock, Michelle then entered the bathroom and stood next to Melina

The two stood there, Ashley was in the middle of cutting herself.

She had already cut herself once, and was cutting herself for the second time.

"Ashley! What are you doing?!" Melina yelled as she watched Ashley cut herself.

Ashley's eyes widened, and she quickly dropped the needle.

She was in complete shock, she didn't expect to be caught.

Melina bursted in to tears, soon Ashley did too. Michelle was just completely shocked.

Ashley slid down the wall, and sat against it while she sat on the ground.

Michelle went over and sat in front of Ashley and hugged her tightly.

"Hunny.." Michelle whispered as she hugged Ashley.

Melina was in complete shock, she looked over at the sink and saw the blood.

Melina couldn't take it, she ran out of the bathroom and sprinted as fast as possible.

No one was in the hallways, since class had started.

Melina just couldn't stop running, she sprinted and sprinted.

She finally reached a staircase, she sat at the top of it and cried hysterically.


End file.
